


The Sweetest Man Alive

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Conventions, Cute, First Meeting, Legos, Photos, Sweet, autograph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You take your nephew to a convention and end up with a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Man Alive

**Author's Note:**

> For a tumblr friend!

“I want to go to this and this and this!” Your nephew, Carter, said as he pointed at all the different signs advertising shops and celebrities for the convention. You sighed and shook your head, but you couldn’t help but smile. “Aunt (y/n)! Look!” He was pointing over at a Lego booth. “Can we please?!”

“Sure kid. Let’s go.” You held his hand and walked him over to the Lego booth. There were so many custom sets there and he wanted them all. But he also knew there was so much more to see. Even though you both had been saving up and his parents had very good jobs and were able to give you both some money, he knew he needed to make his money stretch the entire day.

“Which one?” He asked, holding up a cool Marvel set and an even cooler Star Wars one.

“Well, since I’m more of a Loki girl, I’m gonna say Marvel. But my inner General Leia is saying Star Wars. So you pick.” He thought about it for a second.

“Well, I think I’ll go with Marvel.” He smiled and set the Star Wars one back. You helped him pay for his purchase and then the two of you headed on your way. He had his box open and was looking at all the pieces and didn’t see the man that he ran into. Carter fell down and his pieces scattered.

“Oh no!” The man said. You turned and looked to see Tom Hiddleston helping Carter up. “Your pieces went everywhere. Here, let me help.” He started picking up the pieces.

“Mr. Hiddleston, I’m sure you’re busy…” You said, helping him out. You and him reached for the same piece at the same time, making you smile some when your hands brushed each other.

“It’s no big deal.” He said with a smile. After he helped get all of Carter’s pieces together, he smiled sweetly at the both of you.

“I hope I see you again.” With that, he was ushered away. Carter poked you then, making you look down at him.

“Aunt (y/n) and Loki, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!” He giggled. You shook your head and led him away to something else.

****

You had bought a photo package for you and Carter when you bought the tickets. You had paid for a photo op with Tom and Chris Evans. You had wanted one of you with Tom and Chris Hemsworth, but those were all sold out. Not that you minded Chris Evans or anything. You led Carter through the line and soon it was your turn.

“Well, hello again!” Tom said, smiling as he saw you. “I didn’t get your name last time.”

“I’m Carter!” He said laughing. “And this is Aunt (y/n)!” Tom smiled at the both of you but Chris swooped Carter up.

“I’m posing with this little guy!” He announce. Tom smiled and wrapped his arm around your waist.

“I guess it’s you and me then.” He chuckled before turning to smile at the camera.

****

The autograph lines took forever. You had already been to the Chris Hemsworth one and Carter was just amazed by how big his muscles actually were. Now you were in the Tom Hiddleston line. Carter had been on your shoulders for a little bit, but now he was standing by you, so he couldn’t see Tom’s eyes darting across the sea of people with concern. Soon, you were up to the table and Tom’s worry became joy and he smiled big.

“Hey!” He said happily. “I saw Carter over the crowd, but then he was gone and I got a little worried.” He blushed and rubbed the back of his head before taking the pictures you and Carter wanted signed. You got distracted by something and didn’t see him flip yours over and write something on the back before turning it back over and sending it on it’s way.

“Thank you Mr. Hiddleston.” You said with a smile before you took Carter’s hand and started to lead him away.

“Bye Loki!” He waved bye to him and followed you to get the pictures. You grabbed them and Carter held his but then looked up. “Aunt (y/n), there’s something on the back of yours.” He commented. You turned yours over and read and invitation to dinner tonight after the convention for you and Carter. It was at a restaurant just down the street from the hall. You smiled.

“Hey Carter, guess what.” You said.

“What?”

“We’re going out to dinner tonight with Loki.” Carter smiled widely and clapped his hands. It was going to be a fun night.


End file.
